warframefandomcom-20200222-history
TennoGen
TennoGen is a collection of community created content that are selected by Digital Extremes and subsequently implemented in the Market. Revenue generated from the Market will then be split between Digital Extremes and the creator. Steam Workshop The Warframe's Steam Workshop is a Steam library of community created items, where players can vote and discuss about prospective items to be implemented in game. Creations must be submitted via the official Steam tool Warframe TennoGen. TennoGen skins are purchased in the Market using conventional currencies via Steam. Warframe Helmet All Platforms SWRSixAtlasTelamonHelmet.png|link=Atlas Telamon Helmet|'Atlas Telamon Helmet' Designed by artarrwen $5.99 (PC) (Console) SWRTwoChromaTarrasqueHelmet.png|link=Chroma Tarrasque Helmet|'Chroma Tarrasque Helmet' Designed by artarrwen $5.99 (PC) (Console) SWRPolyExcaliburOgrantHelmet.png|link=Excalibur Ogrant Helmet|'Excalibur Ogrant Helmet' Designed by lokimonkeye $5.99 (PC) (Console) SWRThreeFrostZastrugaHelmet.png|link=Frost Zastruga Helmet|'Frost Zastruga Helmet' Designed by Rekkou $5.99 (PC) (Console) SWRSevenHydroidRorqualHelmet.png|link=Hydroid Rorqual Helmet|'Hydroid Rorqual Helmet' Designed by Rekkou $5.99 (PC) (Console) SWRSevenLimboAureolusHelmet.png|link=Limbo Aureolus Helmet|'Limbo Aureolus Helmet' Designed by artarrwen $5.99 (PC) (Console) SWRTwoMesaFalconHelmet.png|link=Mesa Falcon Helmet|'Mesa Falcon Helmet' Designed by prosetisen $5.99 (PC) (Console) SWRThreeNovaLamiaHelmet.png|link=Nova Lamia Helmet|'Nova Lamia Helmet' Designed by WEi-Zi and Mz-3 $5.99 (PC) (Console) SWREightNyxAmpulexHelmet.png|link=Nyx Ampulex Helmet|'Nyx Ampulex Helmet' Designed by Vulbjorn, the walrus rider. $5.99 (PC) (Console) SWRSevenRhinoTeutonicHelmet.png|link=Rhino Teutonic Helmet|'Rhino Teutonic Helmet' Designed by Faven_PS $5.99 (PC) (Console) SWREightRhinoWarlustHelmet.png|link=Rhino Warlust Helmet|'Rhino Warlust Helmet' Designed by Stenchfury $5.99 (PC) (Console) SWREightSarynBelladonnaHelmet.png|link=Saryn Belladonna Helmet|'Saryn Belladonna Helmet' Designed by Malayu $5.99 (PC) (Console) SWREightTrinityAncyraHelmet.png|link=Trinity Ancyra Helmet|'Trinity Ancyra Helmet' Designed by Arsenal $5.99 (PC) (Console) SWRPolyVoltArresterHelmet.png|link=Volt Arrester Helmet|'Volt Arrester Helmet' Designed by Rekkou $5.99 (PC) (Console) PC Exclusive SWRSixAshCarabidHelmet.png|link=Ash Carabid Helmet|'Ash Carabid Helmet' Designed by artarrwen $5.99 SWRFiveAtlasArhatHelmet.png|link=Atlas Arhat Helmet|'Atlas Arhat Helmet' Designed by Rekkou $5.99 SWRSixBansheeEchoHelmet.png|link=Banshee Echo Helmet|'Banshee Echo Helmet' Designed by Rekkou $5.99 SWRTwoChromaKaijuHelmet.png|link=Chroma Kaiju Helmet|'Chroma Kaiju Helmet' Designed by a z $5.99 SWRPolyExcaliburArturiusHelmet.png|link=Excalibur Arturius Helmet|'Excalibur Arturius Helmet' Designed by a z $5.99 SWRPolyExcaliburIsurusHelmet.png|link=Excalibur Isurus Helmet|'Excalibur Isurus Helmet' Designed by Coridium $5.99 SWRFourFrostJotunHelmet.png|link=Frost Jotun Helmet|'Frost Jotun Helmet' Designed by malayu and Stenchfury $5.99 SWRThreeFrostSummitHelmet.png|link=Frost Summit Helmet|'Frost Summit Helmet' Designed by artarrwen $5.99 SWRFourLokiErsatzHelmet.png|link=Loki Ersatz Helmet|'Loki Ersatz Helmet' Designed by Rekkou $5.99 SWRFiveLokiRogueHelmet.png|link=Loki Rogue Helmet|'Loki Rogue Helmet' Designed by artarrwen $5.99 SWRPolyMagAnthroHelmet.png|link=Mag Anthro Helmet|'Mag Anthro Helmet' Designed by Pior $5.99 SWRPolyMagInductionHelmet.png|link=Mag Induction Helmet|'Mag Induction Helmet' Designed by Pior $5.99 SWRPolyMagToroidalHelmet.png|link=Mag Toroidal Helmet|'Mag Toroidal Helmet' Designed by prosetisen $5.99 SWRThreeMesaDeadEyeHelmet.png|link=Mesa Dead Eye Helmet|'Mesa Dead Eye Helmet' Designed by NotYou $5.99 SWRFourMirageJolliHelmet.png|link=Mirage Jolli Helmet|'Mirage Jolli Helmet' Designed by Cheshire $5.99 SWRTwoNekrosLazarusHelmet.png|link=Nekros Lazarus Helmet|'Nekros Lazarus Helmet' Designed by a z $5.99 SWRFourNovaFusionHelmet.png|link=Nova Fusion Helmet|'Nova Fusion Helmet' Designed by Coridium $5.99 SWRThreeNovaTachyonHelmet.png|link=Nova Tachyon Helmet|'Nova Tachyon Helmet' Designed by Rekkou $5.99 SWRFiveOberonDestrierHelmet.png|link=Oberon Destrier Helmet|'Oberon Destrier Helmet' Designed by Rekkou $5.99 SWRFiveTrinityMessiahHelmet.png|link=Trinity Messiah Helmet|'Trinity Messiah Helmet' Designed by Cheshire $5.99 SWRFiveValkyrCheetahHelmet.png|link=Valkyr Cheetah Helmet|'Valkyr Cheetah Helmet' Designed by Cheshire $5.99 SWRFourVaubanChapelonHelmet.png|link=Vauban Chapelon Helmet|'Vauban Chapelon Helmet' Designed by Rekkou $5.99 SWRPolyVoltRelayHelmet.png|link=Volt Relay Helmet|'Volt Relay Skin' Designed by DespicableCheese $5.99 SWRPolyVoltThalesHelmet.png|link=Volt Thales Helmet|'Volt Thales Skin' Designed by Arsenal $5.99 SWRFiveWukongXingzheHelmet.png|link=Wukong Xingzhe Helmet|'Wukong Xingzhe Skin' Designed by Rekkou $5.99 SWRFourZephyrMigisiHelmet.png|link=Zephyr Migisi Helmet|'Zephyr Migisi Skin' Designed by FrellingHazmot $5.99 SWRTwoZephyrMonsoonHelmet.png|link=Zephyr Monsoon Helmet|'Zephyr Monsoon Skin' Designed by artarrwen $5.99 Warframe Skins All Platforms SWRFiveChromaDrevniSkin.png|'Chroma Drevni Skin' Designed by Volkovyi $4.99 (PC) (Console) SWRTwoExcaliburSentientSlayerSkin.png|'Excalibur Sentient Slayer Skin' Designed by CommanderApocalypse $4.99 (PC) (Console) SWRThreeFrostGrostSkin.png|'Frost Graxx Skin' Designed by Faven_PS $4.99 (PC) (Console) SWREightLimboVasionaSkin.png|'Limbo Vasiona Skin' Designed by Volkovyi $4.99 (PC) (Console) SWROneVoltAMPSkin.png|'Volt Amp Skin' Designed by Faven_PS $4.99 (PC) (Console) PC Exclusive SWRSixChromaVojnikSkin.png‎|'Chroma Vojnik Skin' Designed by Volkovyi $4.99 SWRFourExcaliburApexSkin.png|'Excalibur Apex Skin' Designed by antoineflemming $4.99 SWROneExcaliburVespulaSkin.png|'Excalibur Vespula Skin' Designed by polygonmonster $4.99 SWRThreeFrostHailstormSkin.png|'Frost Hailstorm Skin' Designed by Arsenal $4.99 SWRThreeFrostVojnikSkin.png|'Frost Vojnik Skin' Designed by Volkovyi $4.99 SWROneMagKnaitaSkin.png|'Mag Knaita Skin' Designed by prosetisen $4.99 SWRFourMirageGraxxSkin.png|'Mirage Graxx Skin' Designed by Faven_PS $4.99 SWRFourMirageSigynSkin.png|'Mirage Sigyn Skin' Designed by novadragon01 $4.99 SWRTwoNovaCygniSkin.png|'Nova Cygni Skin' Designed by Arsenal $4.99 SWRThreeNovaDeviceSkin.png|'Nova Device Skin' Designed by prosetisen $4.99 SWRThreeNovaGnovaSkin.png|'Nova Graxx Skin' Designed by Faven_PS $4.99 SWRThreeNovaLamiaSkin.png|'Nova Lamia Skin' Designed by Mz-3 $4.99 SWRThreeNovaStingerSkin.png|'Nova Stinger Skin' Designed by Cheshire $4.99 SWRFourRhinoGraxxSkin.png|'Rhino Graxx Skin' Designed by Faven_PS $4.99 SWRFourRhinoVojnikSkin.png|'Rhino Vojnik Skin' Designed by Volkovyi $4.99 SWRTwoZephyrSkeironSkin.png|'Zephyr Skeiron Skin' Designed by novadragon01 $4.99 Deluxe Skins All Platforms SWRSevenAshBaiHuSkin.png|'Ash Bai Hu Skin' Designed by Hitsu San $6.99 (PC) (Console) SWREightEmberIgnitionSkin.png|'Ember Ignition Skin' Designed by Kaiceps $6.99 (PC) (Console) SWREightEmberMagestySkin.png|'Ember Magesty Skin' Designed by Prosetisen and Cheshire $6.99 (PC) (Console) SWRFourExcaliburCadutoSkin.png|'Excalibur Caduto Skin' Designed by Hitsu San $6.99 (PC) (Console) SWRFourExcaliburGraxxSkin.png|'Excalibur Graxx Skin' Designed by Faven_PS $6.99 (PC) (Console) SWREightIvaraArcuataSkin.png|'Ivara Arcuata Skin' Designed by Stenchfury $6.99 (PC) (Console) SWREightIvaraYoukaiSkin.png|'Ivara Youkai Skin' Designed by Hitsu San $6.99 (PC) (Console) SWRSevenLokiIncubusSkin.png|'Loki Incubus Skin' Designed by Volkovyi $6.99 (PC) (Console) SWRThreeMagAlataSkin.png|'Mag Alata Skin' Designed by Hitsu San $6.99 (PC) (Console) SWRTwoMagOrbitSkin.png|'Mag Orbit Skin' Designed by drawingyourdreams $6.99 (PC) (Console) SWRSevenMesaGraxxSkin.png|'Mesa Graxx Skin' Designed by Faven_PS $6.99 (PC) (Console) SWRSevenMirageMorgaineSkin.png|'Mirage Morgaine Skin' Designed by artarrwen $6.99 (PC) (Console) SWRThreeNovaVisageSkin.png|'Nova Visage Skin' Designed by Hitsu San $6.99 (PC) (Console) SWRSevenNyxSaikouSkin.png|'Nyx Saikou Skin' Designed by malayu $6.99 (PC) (Console) SWRSevenSarynIntegraSkin.png|'Saryn Integra Skin' Designed by Cheshire $6.99 (PC) (Console) SWRSevenVaubanSuppressorSkin.png|'Vauban Suppressor Skin' Designed by Cheshire and prosetisen $6.99 (PC) (Console) SWREightVoltCapacitorSkin.png|'Volt Capacitor Skin' Designed by Del $6.99 (PC) (Console) SWREightVoltZenerSkin.png|'Volt Zener Skin' Designed by Rekkou $6.99 (PC) (Console) SWRTwoZephyrHagoromoSkin.png|'Zephyr Hagoromo Skin' Designed by Hitsu San $6.99 (PC) (Console) PC Exclusive (Not all exclusive anymore) SWRSixEmberGraxxSkin.png|'Ember Graxx Skin' Designed by Faven_PS $6.99 SWRSixFrostEmperorSkin.png|'Frost Emperor Skin' Designed by Hitsu San $6.99 SWRFourNyxAthenaSkin.png|'Nyx Athena Skin' Designed by prosetisen $6.99 SWRSixNyxGraxxSkin.png|'Nyx Graxx Skin' Designed by Faven_PS $6.99 SWRSixSarynGraxxSkin.png|'Saryn Graxx Skin' Designed by Faven_PS $6.99 SWRFourValkyrGraxxSkin.png|'Valkyr Graxx Skin' Designed by Faven_PS $6.99 SWRFourVoltGraxxSkin.png|'Volt Graxx Skin' Designed by Faven_PS $6.99 Weapon Skins All Platforms SWREightSkanaArit.png|'Skana ARIT Skin' Designed by Arsenal $5.99 (PC) (Console) PC Exclusive SWRPolyClaymireGalatine.png|'Galatine Claymire Skin' Designed by novadragon01 $5.99 SWRPolyNoxiousJatKittag.png|'Jat Kittag Noxius Hammer Skin' Designed by Clyptic $5.99 SWRTwoKronenArit.png |'Kronen ARIT Skin' Designed by Arsenal $5.99 SWRFiveMagestyOrthos.png|'Magesty Orthos Skin' Designed by prosetisen $5.99 SWRPolyInfestedSkana.png|'Skana Infested Skin' Designed by Skeever_Teats $5.99 SWROneSybarisOverload.png|'Sybaris Overload Skin' Designed by 鈴仙・優曇華院 $2.99 Liset Skins PC Exclusive SWROneHellkiteLiset.png|'Liset Hellkite Skin' Designed by MaceMadunusus $4.99 SWRTwoMaltzurOculusLiset.png|'Liset Maltzur Oculus Skin' Designed by Cobalt $4.99 SWROneQuilateLiset.png|'Liset Quilate Skin' Designed by polygonmonster $4.99 Syandanas All Platforms SWRSevenArcturusScarf.png|'Arcturus Syandana' Designed by FrellingHazmot $5.99 (PC) (Console) SWRSevenBodoScarf.png|'Bodo Syandana' Designed by luchafurel $5.99 (PC) (Console) SWRFiveBoltaraScarf.png|'Boltara Syandana' Designed by Faven_PS and Scharkie $5.99 (PC) (Console) SWREightCovenantScarf.png|'Covenant Syandana' Designed by Frelling Hazmot $5.99 (PC) (Console) SWRFiveDeruScarf.png|'Deru Syandana' Designed by malayu $5.99 (PC) (Console) SWRFourDisconnectScarf.png|'Disconnect Syandana' Designed by Faven_PS $5.99 (PC) (Console) SWREightIncubusRibbon.png|'Incubus Ribbon' Designed by Volkovyi $5.99 (PC) (Console) SWRTwoJattukMantle.png|'Jattuk Mantle' Designed by Master Noob $5.99 (PC) (Console) SWRFourMaharliqaScarf.png|'Maharliqa Syandana' Designed by led2012 $5.99 (PC) (Console) SWRTwoNsaruScarf.png|'Nsaru Syandana' Designed by Master Noob $5.99 (PC) (Console) SWRFiveOfficiumScarf.png|'Officium Syandana' Designed by Hitsu San and Operative Shift $5.99 (PC) (Console) SWREightRaijiScarf.png|'Raiji Syandana' Designed by led2012 $5.99 (PC) (Console) SWREightRepalaScarf.png|'Repala Syandana' Designed by Master Noob $5.99 (PC) (Console) SWROneRotaScarf.png|'Rota Syandana' Designed by Master Noob $5.99 (PC) (Console) SWRSixSariScarf.png|'Sari Syandana' Designed by malayu $5.99 (PC) (Console) SWRFourSciathinScarf.png|'Sciathin Syandana' Designed by Master Noob $5.99 (PC) (Console) SWRThreeSetkaScarf.png|'Sekta Syandana' Designed by Master Noob $5.99 (PC) (Console) SWRSixSpitefireScarf.png|'Spitefire Graxx Syandana' Designed by Faven_PS $5.99 (PC) (Console) SWRFourTeploScarf.png|'Teplo Syandana' Designed by FrellingHazmot $5.99 (PC) (Console) SWREightZaikhyaScarf.png|'Zaikhya Syandana' Designed by Malayu and Cobalt $5.99 (PC) (Console) PC Exclusive SWRTwoAquirosScarf.png|'Aquiros Syandana' Designed by led2012 $5.99 SWRFourAylaScarf.png|'Ayla Syandana' Designed by Cobalt and malayu $5.99 Bundles All Platforms Bundles and their bundled items can be purchased in the Market using . TennogenWeaponSkinBundle.png|Tennogen Weapon Skin Bundle Notes *Because any finances generated from these cosmetics are split between the creators of said cosmetics and the developers, players cannot buy these cosmetics using gifted . *It takes about $534.00 to purchase all Steam Workshop TennoGen items. 34 helmets ($204.00), 20 skins ($101.00), 13 skin and helm combos ($91.00), 6 weapon skins ($33.00), 3 landing craft skins ($15.00), and 15 syandanas ($90.00). Category:Skins Category:TennoGen Category:Community Concept